


A Universal Love

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Hermione and Rabastan take a spontaneous trip to the States to visit Universal Studios and 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'. At first skeptical, the trip turns into something Hermione will never forget.





	A Universal Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This piece was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway for Hermione's Haven. I submitted three pairings I was willing to write and received a prompt. 
> 
> Prompt: Universal (Studios), Fairy Lights
> 
> Thank you to my beta Jhuffy for her amazing work on this piece! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Hermione snorted into her coffee as she looked at the newspaper. She was unable to stop the giggles that escaped her mouth as she read the article. It had been ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and events in recent years had led the muggles to commemorate the event with a theme park. Newly opened, the park attracted hundreds of folk, wizarding and muggle alike, from all over the world, including Great Britain, and people flocked to America to enjoy the attraction that had been dubbed ‘The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.’

 

For wizards, it was a celebration of their victory and a fun way to honor their history. For muggles, it was a fantastical place where they could let their imaginations run free as they experienced the so called “magical world”. Although it was considered fiction by muggles, the first novel in the Harry Potter series had gained worldwide recognition nearly immediately. The last book in the series, which had just been released, was highly successful, and Hermione had to begrudgingly admit that she was impressed. For once in Rita Skeeter’s life, she was writing the truth, although she was doing so under the pen name J.K. Rowling.

 

As Hermione threw the paper down on the table, still chortling about the absurdness of a theme park, her floo roared to life. Her longtime beau, Rabastan Lestrange, appeared in a whoosh of green flames.

 

“Hey babe,” he said, sauntering over to her, placing a kiss on her lips. He moved to pull away, but she placed her hands around his neck pulling him back in, deepening the kiss.

He groaned and pulled away. “I have a surprise little witch. This will have to wait,” he said. She watched as he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was an envelope. He handed it over to her.

  
She frowned. “What is this?” she asked.

 

He laughed. “Why don’t you open it and see?” He looked positively giddy, and that scared her. She knew he was up to something.

 

She flipped over the envelope and made quick work of the seal.  Inside were two tickets.

 

“Admission for one; Universal Studios,” she read off one of the tickets. “Is that where the new theme park is?”

 

He nodded. “I know we both think the whole thing is a joke, but I thought it would be fun to go and see it.”

 

She smiled. “You’re right. It would be funny to see an entire world dedicated to Harry. I wonder if he has seen it yet.”

 

“He hasn’t,” her boyfriend, responded. She looked at him curiously. “This was his idea. He wants to hear what it’s like first before he makes the trip.”

 

Hermione laughed. “How are we supposed to go without being seen?” she asked him. “According to all of the articles and photos, my face and name are displayed all over the park to honor me as a war hero. As an ex-Death Eater, your name will at least be written somewhere.”

 

“Are you a witch or not?” She still was puzzled at what he was playing at. “Miss I-brewed-Polyjuice-Potion-In-My-Second-Year,” he said, mimicking a high-pitched voice.

 

“If that is your impersonation of me, you’re doing a piss poor job at it, ‘Bast,” she said, laughing. “But you’re right; I should have thought of that. We will have to purchase some Polyjuice Potion though. I haven’t made any lately.”

 

“Already done,” ‘Bast said, pulling several vials out of his back pocket. “I purchased the new long lasting kind. Severus has been working on. I thought it wouldn’t do any good to have to sip on it every hour, especially with how disgusting it is.”

 

“You think of everything,” Hermione said, taking the vials and setting them on the in table. She stood on her tiptoes and placed another soft kiss on his lips. This time, he grabbed her arse and pulled her close deepening the kiss.

 

“Be careful what you start...” she whispered in his ear after breaking the kiss. “If you’re not willing to finish.” She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and bit softly. He groaned.

 

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips trailing down her jaw to her pulse point on her neck as he carried her off to their bedroom. They spent the rest of the morning in each other’s arms and would have spent the afternoon there as well had they not needed to pack for their trip.

* * *

  
“Hermione, let’s go! We are going to miss the portkey. Need I remind you that it’s the only one for the next week?” Rabastan yelled into the bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“Need I remind you, it’s your fault if we are late!” Hermione shouted back. He had brought her to orgasm more than once that morning and had only given her a few hours to get ready. It was lucky that they had packed the day before. Otherwise, there was no way they would make it to their portkey on time.

 

“I am almost ready,” she said, as she heard him walk into the room.

 

She felt him grind himself into her backside and she gasped. “Rabastan, I thought we were going to be late!”

 

“We are,” he said. “But your arse just looks so good when you are bent over like that.”

 

“Rabastan, if you start this, there is no way we are making it to America within the next week,” she reminded him, reluctantly.

 

“You’re right,” he agreed, pulling away.

 

She grabbed her bag and followed him out to the floo. Usually, they would use the floo separately, but time was of the essence. He shrunk her bag, shoved it into his pocket and pulled her into the fireplace. Moments later, they arrived at the Ministry.

 

They were minutes away from their portkey taking off and most likely, without them. With that in mind, they sprinted to the nearest lift and hopped in. Thankfully, they only needed to go up one level. Hermione tapped her foot as the lift seemed to be taking forever, mainly since they were in a rush. When the doors opened once more, they sprinted into the International Relations office.

 

“Miss Granger, Mister Lestrange, quickly!” a voice shouted. Hermione grabbed Rabastan’s hand, and they reached for the boot just in time. They were immediately whisked away, the world spinning around them. They landed in a tumble, Hermione on top of Rabastan. Typically, they would be able to land gracefully, but considering the chaos of their departure, she wasn’t surprised by their awkward landing.

 

“Arrived from London. 2 o’clock, Eastern Standard Time,” a voice called out. “You must be Miss Granger and Mister Lestrange.”

 

Hermione gave Rabstan a quick peck on the lips and jumped to her feet, holding her hand out to help her boyfriend to his feet.

 

“Yes we are,” Hermione replied.

 

“Welcome to America!” he thundered, throwing his arms open. Hermione thought if he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t going to end up flinging his clipboard across the room. “Do you need help getting to your hotel?”

 

Hermione shook her head as Rabastan responded. “No sir, but thank you for the offer,” he said, politely. “We know the way.”

 

As they turned away from the man, Hermione whispered, “Do you actually know where the hotel is?”

 

“No idea,” he whispered back, grinning.  She stifled a giggle into her hand as they walked to the curb. Hermione flagged down a taxi and told him what hotel they were going to. They rode in silence as their taxi driver chattered incessantly about the wonders of Orlando and the theme park.

 

Once they arrived, they said goodbye to their enthusiastic taxi driver and checked into their room. Rabastan had book them a suite that overlooked Universal. Looking out the window, she could see the very top of the mimicked version of Hogwarts and it made her homesick for the real thing. To be honest, she had been a bit skeptical about visiting a theme park named after her best friend, but now that she was here, she was excited. She had no idea what Rabastan had planned which made her even more ecstatic. He was always up to something and had extra surprises planned.

 

“Love, what are we doing tonight?” she asked, planting herself in his lap.

 

“What did you have in mind?” he said, grinning, placing soft kisses on her collarbone.

 

“As much as I would love to stay shut up in this hotel room with you, I think we should go out to the park as soon as possible to explore. I saw a flyer at the front desk, advertising a Christmas lighting ceremony. I overheard a couple talking, and supposedly the Wizarding World of Harry Potter is going to have the best lights out of the entire theme park,” she told him.

 

“Sounds wonderful to me darling,” Rabastan said, unshrinking the suitcases. “Let’s get changed and head out.”

 

* * *

“This is beautiful, ‘Bast,” she said in awe, looping her arm through his. He just smiled down at her as they passed shop after shop that exactly mimicked Diagon Alley.

 

It was quite the sight. If she were a muggle and the Wizarding World was unknown to her, the experience would have been especially magical. She was impressed by the muggles’ ability to mimic so much of their culture without the use of magic. She rather thought that George would be quite chuffed to know that they had recreated Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione herself felt an odd mixture of embarrassment and joy at seeing young muggle children tear open Chocolate Frogs, just to squeal with excitement when they saw her face beaming back up at them. Rabastan grinned down at her when he saw her blush slightly at the sight. They had fun using their interactive wands to “make magic” throughout the park and happily dined on the theme-park version of foods they regularly enjoyed at home.

 

“How about we go back to the room and grab some hot chocolate,” Rabastan suggested, after a long day spent walking around and enjoying rides.

 

“Hot chocolate?” she asked, laughing. “You do know it’s about 24 degrees celsius out here, right? I am almost sweating from just walking around.”

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t feel like Christmas unless we drink some.”

 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. “After being here only for a little while, I don’t think I could live somewhere where it was warm all of the time. There is just something about drinking hot chocolate by the fire while snow falls softly out the window.”

 

Rabastan pulled her to his side and continued to walk down the Orlando version of Diagon Alley. They slowly made their way back out of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and toward their hotel.

 

They silently leaned into each other on the lift, tired from their busy day. Reaching their room, Hermione opened the door, thankful the Polyjuice had finally worn off.

 

She had barely stepped into the room before she noticed the sight before her. The room had been decorated beautifully and Christmas spirit was abundant. Fairy lights were draped across the room, and a Christmas tree sat in the corner with presents underneath.

 

Turning back to Rabstan she had tears in her eyes. “You did this for me?” she asked. He nodded and more tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

 

She hurled herself into his arms. “I love you,” she cried. “I love you so much.” He held her tight, placing kisses on her cheek and her forehead before finding her lips.

 

Pulling away, Hermione looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, her hand caressing his cheek. She had no idea how she deserved this man. He had turned something that had initially been a joke into something she would never forget.


End file.
